


"Lips as red as the rose..."

by RubyRemusLupin



Series: Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Wolf? [6]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29073321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyRemusLupin/pseuds/RubyRemusLupin
Summary: RedSnow fluff!
Relationships: Red Riding Hood | Ruby/Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard
Series: Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Wolf? [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2112489
Kudos: 2





	"Lips as red as the rose..."

**Author's Note:**

> The title is a quote from Snow White and the Seven Dwarves. I love making references to Disney.
> 
> plz check out my other fics. it would mean a lot. thx.

“Ruby?” Snow felt around the bed, wanting to pull her girlfriend closer. She awoke as her arm hit the empty mattress. She got off of the bed and entered the hall, closing her eyes, which hurt because of the sudden light. She walked down the hall and into the kitchen to find Ruby reading her email. 

“Ruby?” Snow repeated, and Ruby glanced up. “What are you doing? It’s, like, 2 in the morning.” Her voice was slurred from sleep. 

“Belle keeps emailing me. Something about Gold. I don’t know what's going on, but she wouldn’t be emailing me this late if it wasn’t important.” She looked worried, and hoped her friend was alright. 

“Ruby… come to bed… Belle will still be there in the morning.” 

Ruby looked into Snow’s sleepy eyes, and nodded slowly. Snow grinned when she saw Ruby's still-smeared red lipstick from an intense make-out session that tired them out so much that they immediately went to bed. 

She gripped Ruby and pulled her closer. Red was the one that closed the gap between them, and they connected in a soft kiss. It was sloppy, an effect of the sleep gripping them. They grabbed each other's hands and walked back down the hall to their bedroom, and laid down on the bed. 

Ruby fell asleep first, clearly exhausted from the day before and the new drama with Belle. Snow pulled her closer, as she had intended to do earlier, this time succeeding, her arm not hitting the bed, but Ruby's side. She soon fell asleep, staring at her girlfriends red lips.


End file.
